


Different romances

by KernowTrekker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Jeffrey's Tube, Ready Room, Romance, USS Voyager - Freeform, lizard babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: Various members of the Voyager crew show there affection for other members of the crew. Second chapter to come shortly.





	1. Tom & Kathryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hitting the warp 10 barrier and evolving to lizards Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway share there thoughts.

"I can't get them out of my mind Tom."  
"Neither can I, I never thought I wanted children but after leaving those... are children on that planet I feel awful"  
"I Keep saying I'm sure they manage by themselfs, but what if they didn't manage and what if they changed the planets eco system. I should have turned the ship around to fetch them."  
"We done what we thought was right at the time."  
"But It wasn't."  
"Don't do this to yourself Captain."  
They both hug each other on the couch in the ready room. Captain Janeway stayed hugging Tom, her arms around him and her head on his shoulder.  
"I've been thinking Captain we could still have children."  
The Captain Looks up and realised Tom was perfectly serious.  
"Together!, I didn't think the human you was intrested in older women"  
"Age doesn't matter. Especally when it comes to you and yes I am. When I first saw you walking across that grass in New Zealand to you being there for me in sickbay. I couldn't get my mind off you. I tried and tried thinking that it would be wrong dating a Captain and a friend of my dads but in the end I knew you where the right women for me. I love you Captain."  
Captain Janeway hugged Tom and kisses him on the cheek.  
"I love you to Tom and if we are going to be dating and have more children you really should call me Kathryn".  
"Ohh there was me thinking your first name was Captain all this time."  
Captain Janeway smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again.  
"Maybe you should make one of your famous holodeck programmes for are first official date"  
"I will come up with something for my lady".  
Kathryn smiles before kissing Tom on the lips before walking back to her desk to work.


	2. B'Elanna and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna Torres has asked Harry Kim to help her in the Jeffrey's Tubes but more happens than work.

"Thankyou for your help Starfleet"

"Your welcome Marquis."

Harry paused for a bit and sighed.

"No matter how much we keep saying those names I still like them."

B'Elanna smiled.

"So do I, it brings my warmth and comfort and ever since we first met it helps me keep my temper under control for the most part."

"There's nothing wrong with your temper B'Elanna it's what the Captain would call having a bit of spunk."

"Your so sweet Starfleet but It has always been a problem and I really need to be in charge with my temper and need to be more relaxed."

Your the best Chief Engineer I've ever come across B'Elanna and there are not many people on board any more who would disagree and you do a great job at keeping your cool when you need to and then using that spunk when it is needed."

B'Elanna smiles and gives Harry a huge hug.

"That reminds me Harry how did your date go?"

"Which one?"

"You had more than the one with Megan."

"Yes I did and the answer isn't great. I think I'm cursed and I'm not meant to have love in the Delta Quadrant."

"Starfleet... Harry, you are the most wonderful and nicest person I know."

With out even realising B'Elanna was holding Harry's hands and was staring straight into Harry's eyes with warm effection".

"You would make any women, a brill....." B'Elanna suddenly realised she was starting to show her true feelings for Harry. 

"Y.." Harry stutters before caeeying on. "You didn't finish that sentence" Harry said quietly.

"I would be honoured to call you my boyfriend Harry." B'Elanna says with more confidence.

"...… Wow, I'm not sure how to proceed but I would be honoured to have you as my girlfriend as well".

B'Elanna pulls Harry close to her picks him up, steps towards the wall and pushes him up against the wall of Jefferies tube junction wall.

"You proceed by bringing me flowers, take me out for meals and write me poetry. But in the mean time you can start by kissing me." 

Harry feeling a bit flustered manages to get himself together and proceeds to kiss her.......

 


End file.
